


If you didn't get your heart broken, we wouldn't have end up together

by Obliviouschyld



Series: What If [3]
Category: GOT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: Just as the title suggested. If Jackson didn't get his heart broken, Yugyeom and Bam Bam wouldn't have ended up together.





	

Jackson didn’t look too happy ever since that night though he put on a really good show in front of Mark all the time when the elder is around. Mark continues to hang out with them for Movies nights or Bowling nights. That was one thing that didn’t change. Though he was rarely around for their TV nights. On the nights that he was at home watching TV with them, he was back to cuddling with Jackson. 

Usually Jackson opt to put his arms around Mark instead of the other way round which was what they did before. The others could see the same pain in his eyes was the same with Mark’s before but they just kept quiet. They knew how precious it was for Jackson to be able to cuddle with Mark like that but they also knew how heartbroken he was.

 

Mark spent a lot of nights staying over at Top’s place. At least 4 times a week. Mark did that cause Top had ask him to and his excuse was that he didn’t want to be far away from Mark. he had grown use to having Mark around. It works for Mark as it was more quiet in Top’s place as they were only the two of them. 

Back at his rented apartment, there were seven of them renting and only three rooms. It can be fun when they don’t have assignments or exams. But as soon as exam month starts, it was not quiet enough for him to study.

 

Youngjae was now sleeping alone in his room. Sometimes it gets lonely so he decided to adopt a dog and name it Coco. It was a tiny white furball and all of them fell in love with it including Mark. Since Youngjae is all alone in the room with Coco, sometimes Jackson would sleep in his room on Mark’s bed to keep him company. In reality, he just wanted to be near the elder. That was the only way he knew how to ease his broken heart. A masochist one may say but it was the only way he knew how at the moment.

 

 

On nights like this, the two youngest ones would have their heart to heart talk. Wondering what went wrong. Those two was so close and shared a lot of things together including clothes. They wouldn’t say that they share underwear or boxers but Jackson has a knack of “borrowing” their underwear or boxers when he runs out or forgets to do his laundry.

“Hey Ant, don’t you think it’s sad what happened between Mark hyung and Jackson hyung?”

“I think it’s very sad Snakey.”

Both of them sighs.

“Let’s not let anything like that happens between us okay?”

Bam Bam sticking out his pinkie to Yugyeom. Yugyeom links his pinkie with his and nods.

 

 

As the day goes by, Jackson began to hang out more with Bam Bam. He had always been closer that scrawny little kid after Mark. it wasn’t like he wasn’t close to Yugyeom as well, it’s just that Bam Bam gets him. Jackson was close to all of them but he would go to certain person in the group for certain things. At the moment, Bam Bam was the best to distract him. Bam Bam was up to going out with him, whether it was to shop or to watch movie.

 

The other’s could see that Bam Bam was Jackson’s distraction and they just let him be. Jaebum and Jinyoung didn’t try to say anything. They just let Jackson come to them when he is ready or when he needs them. They knew that if he needed somebody to baby him, the mum and dad amongst them was the best to do that. 

For now, he just needed to baby somebody for god knows what reason, Bam Bam was the best one. Afterall, he was the one that had always voice out my baby Bam Bam. everyone knew he dotes on him.

 

For Youngjae, Jackson would hang out with him when he wanted to play with Coco but not when he is alone. He would follow Youngjae out to walk Coco in the park. It was nice being with Youngjae. His laughter was enough to cheer Jackson up. His loud booming voice and his slaps was a force to reckon with. 

But when Youngjae sang, it soothes Jackson’s soul so to speak. It was calming but not when you are trying to sleep at 3.00am in the morning as Youngjae is known to sleep sing. 

 

The only person who was getting uncomfortable with Jackson was Yugyeom. It wasn’t like he dislike Jackson. He loves him as an elder brother. But recently he had been feeling more and more jealous when Jackson monopolizes Bam Bam. Bam Bam is his best friend. They were practically the same age calling each other snake and ant. They were like two peas in a pod. They were inseparable, even sleeping in the same room though Jackson was technically their roommate as well. 

But, nowadays it was like Bam Bam was always with Jackson and paying more attention to him. Understandably, he was heartbroken but that shouldn’t mean he and Bam Bam couldn’t hang out.

 

 

One afternoon, while everybody else was in class, Yugyeom and Bam Bam was at home. They only had morning class. They usually spend their free time playing games in their apartment to kill time. If they were feeling extra nice, they would cook for their hyungs. 

“Bammie, we haven’t hang out in a long time.”

“What do you mean Yugy? We are playing game now aren’t we?”

“I mean we haven’t been going out together like hanging out just the two of us.”

“That’s true Yugy but you know Jackson hyung. He is still moping over Mark hyung. He really is in love with Mark hyung you know.”

“Isn’t it weird though.”

“How?”

“I mean, falling for your best friend.”

“I don’t think it’s weird. I think that’s the greatest feeling of all.”

 

Yugyeom started laughing.

“Yah… Bams, since when did you become so sappy.”

Bam Bam didn’t look too happy. He was frowning at Yugyeom. He wondered if Yugyeom was that dense. He decided to take a chance. Bam Bam pulled Yugyeom and kissed him hard on the lips and went into their room. Yugyeom was left in the living room, in a daze. He didn’t know what just happened. He was sure that he wasn’t dreaming. His best friend for so many years just kissed him? 

When he finally got himself together, Jackson came home and went straight to their room. It wasn’t long until Jackson and Bam Bam went out, leaving him alone. They didn’t even asked him if he would like to join them. But going by the look on Bam Bam’s face, he was sure he wasn’t welcomed at that moment. He made up his mind to speak to daddy JB, mummy Jinyoung and Youngjae hyung when they got home.

 

 

In the meantime, Bam Bam was complaining to Jackson about how dense could Yugyeom be. Of course, only Jackson knew about this. Bam Bam had confessed to him one night. He was feeling down and was crying on the rooftop when Jackson came looking for him. It seems like Bam Bam had fallen for Yugyeom for quite some time now. 

When Yugyeom won the university dance competition, he was getting so many secret admirers all of a sudden and Bam Bam felt threatened. It was only when Bam Bam overheard him telling his secret admirers that he needs to spend time with his best friend which was Bam Bam, then he felt better.

 

 

“Hyung, what am I going to do? How can I face that stupid Kim Yugyeom?”

“Well, there is practically no place you can hide since we are his roommates.”

“What if I go sleep in Youngjae hyung’s room?”

“NO! And leave me alone with Mark hyung when he comes home being so happy with Top hyung? NO!”

“Then what am I supposed to do?”

“How about you learn from my mistake and just let him know how you feel?”

“What if he doesn’t feel the same?”

“Then we can mope around together.”

“That’s true.”

“Now let’s distract ourselves and eat tonnes of ice cream.”

Bam Bam nods and followed Jackson. He felt much better talking to Jackson but will he be brave enough to confess to Yugyeom? Or will he risk being like Jackson? It wouldn’t be too bad if he has someone to be miserable with.

 

 

“Hyung, help me. I don’t know what to do.”

Yugyeom was whining to Jaebum, Jinyoung and Youngjae as soon as they got home from class. He made them all sit in the living room to listen to him.

“Yugyeommie, what is it?” asked Jinyoung.

Yugyeom was hiding his face behind a pillow. He was mumbling something.

“We can’t hear you, you brat,” snapped Jaebum.

“I said…. Haihasenfakjdsfbyfsj,” still mumbling incoherently.

“Yugyeom-ah, did you just say that Bam Bam kissed you?” guessed Youngjae.

Yugyeom turned red and just nodded, still hiding his face behind the pillow.

Jaebum, Jinyoung and Youngjae stared at each other and started laughing.

“Hyungs, you guys are not helping.”

“Why are you shy all of a sudden you brat.”

“Now now dear, he doesn’t realize that he is in love with our other baby yet.”

“But baby, we thought they were having sex before we did.”

“My ears hyung, my poor innocent ears,” said Youngjae while covering his ears.

“WHAT?!? What makes you think that Jaebum hyung?”

“Well, how do I say this, baby, I’m leaving it to you.”

“I’m not listening to any of this. Come on Coco. Don’t let all the uncles here corrupt you.”

Youngjae picked up Coco and went into his room.

 

Jinyoung sighs and slap Jaebum on the arm before continuing.

“It is obvious that you and Bam Bam gets along with each other. But haven’t you notice how both of you are when you guys are together?”

Yugyeom shakes his head.

“For one, you finish each other's sentences and seemed to know what the other is thinking all the time… well except this time.”

“What your mum is trying to say is, how do you feel about him?”

“Well, I was getting a bit jealous of him and Jackson hyung. He seemed to be spending so much time with him and not with me.”

“And?”

“And I  keep worrying that we will end up like Mark hyung and Jackson hyung and I don’t want that to happen.”

“So?”

“Eomma help… Appa is not helping here.”

“Yugyeommie, do you like Bam Bam?”

Yugyeom was quiet for a while. He kept replaying the kiss in his head. He didn’t not like it. It felt nice to feel Bam Bam’s soft plump lips on his. He had always wondered how his lips would feel like on his. They were always together even though they weren’t taking the same course. They love the same things. They took care of each other. Jaebum flicked Yugyeom’s head.

“Ouch! Hyung!”

“Have you figure it out yet brat?”

“I guess so.”

“Now, your eomma and I has something to do and it cannot wait.”

“Hyung, I didn’t need to know that.”

Jinyoung was blushing but he lets Jaebum lead him to their shared room.

 

Yugyeom waited for Bam Bam in the living room. He wanted to confront him before he lose his courage. And soon as he heard the door opened, Yugyeom stood up, looking at the door anxiously. As soon as Jackson saw Yugyeom, he made himself scarce and went into Youngjae’s and Mark’s room. He was sure that those two maknaes have a lot to talk about. He could always shower and wear Mark’s clothes.

 

“Yugy…”

“Bammie…”

“Igotsomethingtosaytoyou,” both of them blurted out.

“You first Bammie…”

“No, you first Yugy…”

They were both nervous and unable to look at each other in the eye.

“Ilikeyouverymuchsowouldyoubemyboyfriend?” both of them said at the same time again. They both started laughing and knew that they were meant to be. Best friends. Lovers. They were a match. They went up to each other and just hugged. They wasn’t sure how long were they standing until Yugyeom suggested that they go to the room.

“Bammie, let’s just go back to the room.”

“Right. I’m tired.”

For the first time, the consciously held hands and went back to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. This is a short drabble to distract me from my other stories that I am working on. I have three more ongoing stories, 1 I have finished, 2 more I'm stuck with my ideas and for some other reason, I had started another one but haven't posted it yet. So my brain is a bit jumble up at the moment when I decided to unjumble it by writing this. Sorry if it sucks. But thanks for reading it anyway.
> 
> p/s: written at one go.


End file.
